A Secret Life In Shanghai
by heronweatherj8
Summary: Tessa Gray is pregnant and the father left. She goes to shanghai and lives there. 5 years later she meets him there and he's shocked to find three kids that look like him. How is he going to get through life now he wants a part in their kids lives? Will she forgive him- for the kids of course, right?
1. Going To Shanghai

**Chapter 1 **

Tessa Gray was walking to her house, determined to get away from her life in London. She had done the same when living in New York she had decided to move to London as it sounded beautiful in all her books, even though they were written a few centuries ago. This time she decided to move to Shanghai as she knew a bit of the language.

She was moving to Shanghai because of two words, a name to be specific, William Herondale. He was like a rose, beautiful with the colour, the flower but dangerous and surprising with the sharp pointy thorns hiding under the beauty. She, being her naive self, grew to care for him and she felt the feelings were mutual but, NO. He had used her and then shown his true self an evil, uncaring, deceitful person.

So when she had come home a couple of weeks later after his heart wreaking betrayal and threw up everywhere, I mean everywhere. She had thought she was ill until she had a strong craving for chocolate, normally she would be disgusted with the thought of chocolate but she ate a whole tin of it and wanted more still. This was until she thought of her figure being destroyed so she unfortunately stopped.

This went on for a few weeks, but then she realised a certain visitor hadn't paid his visit. So she rushed to the pharmacy to check her suspicions were wrong. They weren't. She had to admit she cried, a lot but she blamed it on the hormones. She didn't want her child to be influenced in the bit by Will Herondale so she decided to move to Shanghai.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

I had finally moved to Shanghai, straight away I bought a cute little book shop as I had enough savings. I then put my books in and have been restocking ever since. I had a medium size bump as I found out early on it was triplets, I just had to be the most unluckiest person yet! I loved my darlings but their father had to the most moronic person to walk the face of the earth. Anyway I had hired a few people to look after the shop while I was busy etc. I have learned the language quite well and I'm getting better and have just got my English degree so after these little triplets go to nursery, I'm writing stories.

**5 YEARS LATER**

My children were now four and a halfway through nursery. James Nate Herondale had been born first, then Lucie Elizabeth Herondale and finally half hour later Ella Cecily Herondale. James had Will's black inky hair and features; he looked like a mini carbon copy of Will apart from his amber almost golden eyes. Lucie had my brown locks and Will's deep blue/violet eyes she looked a lot like me. Ella had my grey eyes and had the same inky hair as James. They were adorable and very skilled for their age; mentally and physically.

Walking home I bumped into Jem, he was my friend and James was named after him. He's a great friend. He told me he had a friend over from London. "He's just in that coffee shop" Jem said. "I can't wait to meet him" I replied happily. "There he is, hey Will over here" I froze as I saw deep blue violet eyes, the identical copy to Lucie's. Then the inky black hair "will this is" "Tess" Will interrupted. "You know each other?" Jem asked. "You could say that" I replied icily "Children, let's go". None of them were paying attention." James, Lucie, Ella get here now!" I ordered, they came willingly. Will went pale when I said 'Ella'. James not noticing any of the awkwardness in the air proudly said "Jamie was named after me". Will just nodded slowly, then seemingly snapping out of his daze said "well whose are these little guys, lucky man Tess?" Will snarkily asked. "He was very lucky and I still haven't forgiven him, but he gave me these beautiful triplets" I replied giving Will a pointed glare. He seemed taken a back. I glared one more time before gathering up my kids and walking off not looking back like he had done all those years ago.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I'll update soon hope you like so far!**_


	2. Telling Will

**Chapter 2**

I am glad what I did, but I do have regrets. Do my children need a father? Yes. Do they need Will Herondale? I'd say no. It's not what I want though, it's his decision also. It's my children's decision too. So I did the only thing I was certain I was good at, asking questions.

"Baby, do you want a daddy?" I asked Lucie. "I do mommy, everyone has a daddy part from me, El and Jamie" she replied curious. I nodded then told her to go play. I proceeded to ask El and Jamie, their answers, yes also. That was it; I had to talk to that using… devil? Even though I didn't want to but it was for the triplets. I had to keep reminding myself that.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had arranged to meet Will this afternoon; I got his number from Jem. I was quite nervous to properly meet him after all this time, I'm worried though, least if he says no I won't have to be heartbroken or depressed. Again.

Wjbfgdkjnfgjkvdhilakd [A RUFHGRM, F;' **timeskip**WIHEWKJ RNRKGEIdjiwnFGKEjdfukesf

Walking into the coffee shop, I saw Will in a corner. I briskly walked over and sat down, it was quite awkward, to be honest. "Tess" Will said the same time I said "I need to say" again, awkward "you go first Will". Will replied "Tessa, let's get to the point, are those kids mine?" great straight to the point, exactly what I was trying to avoid. "Yes" I answer curtly. He has a kind of shocked slash worried look on his face, like he's looking into nowhere". I shake him to bring him out of his reverie. "What are they names, how old are they, why did you keep this from me?" he spewed out, not really realising what he was saying by the look on his face.

"The boy is called James Nate Herondale, the girl with brown hair is Lucie Elizabeth Herondale and the other girl, with black hair, is called Ella Cecily Herondale, they're four and a half and I didn't want you in their lives as you had hurt me and I didn't want you to hurt them" I quickly say. He takes this in and then asks "why did you name Ella after my sisters and call them Herondale's?" I simply say "I wanted them to know that there are good people, good Herondale's and I thought in some way that you'll be with them if they have your name". He nods "I'm grateful" he carries on "it must have been hard on your own" he pauses "I'm sorry a... and I want to be in their lives …. From now on" I quickly answer " they would like that, I think but we're not moving from Shanghai everything's hear, for us, job, school, life and …j. Jem. I couldn't leave him; he's the only one that helped me all this time". He agrees, I tell him first thing he should meet the kids.

**HALF HOUR LATER**

"Hey Jem, where they okay?" I ask Jem as I walk into his flat. "Yeah, they were perfect little upset about sharing, but all in all great" he informs. I nod and call the kids in. "ok, kids you said you wanted a daddy, so here's your real daddy" I say. Will then walk's in and Jem and the kids looked shocked more specifically frozen. Jem talk's first" well this makes up for they look similar…".Then the kids react…..

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon. Review please and tell me how should the kids react? **_


	3. reactions and wonders

**Chapter 3**

**TESSA POV**

_Jem talks first" well this makes up for why they look similar...". Then the kids react._

James scowls a bit. Lucie leaps into his arms shouting "DADDY", thankfully Will catches him, Ella simply looks at him, like she's analysing him. Wondering what to do.

I pry Lucie off Will, he thanks me. "Guy's he's name is William Herondale and he has come back so he can get to know you more and be a real daddy" I say, they may be four on five but their clever. They all nod, Ella goes over and gives him a hug "hello daddy" she says. He smiles and hugs her back. "James don't you want meet your daddy?" I question. He shakes his head "why didn't he know us already all my friends have known their dads forever, why haven't we?" I stumble over my reply. "I didn't know you lived here I thought you lived where mommy used to live, I looked but I couldn't find you" Will cuts in. I blush. He then adds "when I realised my mistake" nobody else heard but me, so I kept it to myself. James thought this new information out, from the look on his face, then quietly walks over to Will and gives him a hug "sorry" Will says "for not being there" he says to all of them. They all run over to him and give them their best hugs, will opens his arms and I hesitantly walk to him. I look over to see Jem with a look of awkwardness on his face. I beckon him over and join him into the hug. He smiles and I peck his cheek. He blushes and so do I. I look at all the people I love with Will, but the question is do I still love Will? I'm not sure...

**2 DAYS LATER**

Will and the kids have been hanging out loads since they found out he was their dad. I've gotten quite a bit of peace recently as it has been since they are all gallivanting around Shanghai. When they have gone to bed Will tells me how amazing they are and what they've been doing. He seems quite excited but new to all of this. I can't wait when they start to argue or tell him a sarcastic or witty remark.

They are going to school tomorrow so I have to ask Will about what is going to happen now. I am not looking forward to it. To be honest, I still haven't forgiven Will completely, he has no idea how hard it has been me for this past few years. He didn't even wonder or ask how I've been. I know he's been getting to know the kids but does he know how hard it is physically, mentally and financially. I think not. So I am going to have a chat with him about that as well. I don't know what is going to happen in the future and how it's going to work out but I hope something good comes out of all this, meeting their dad I mean.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I'll update this story soon. Happy belated Easter everyone! How do you want Tessa and Wills talk to go? Shall they argue or agree? Tell me and review" bye **_


	4. arguments and loving

**Chapter 4**

**TESSA POV**

Today I am going to talk to Will about the triplets, see what he has to say. I don't really want to fight but if he is going to insult my children's upbringing and what is right for them, then I think I have the right to argue. Pulling out my phone I text him, _Hi meet me later at the café, by the school, we need to talk, T. _he quickly replies, agreeing. I go get ready to go and confront him about what is to happen next.

Walking down the street I see a mess of ink black hair and call his name, he turns and I see his blue/violet eyes staring at me, he smiles and we walk into the café together. We sit down and order, quite annoyed as the waitress just stared at Will the whole time and ignored me. I decide to get straight to the point.

"Will, we need to talk, what we are going to do about the children? " I ask. He seems a bit shocked at my forwardness but replies nonetheless "well I kind of hoped you wouldn't ask but I think they should, like stay at my house, I want to see them more and I am their dad "he says not thinking about the consequences to this request. I am just getting angrier "no, that's not happening" I answer straight away. No way is he taking my children away from me when he hasn't been in their lives for more than a week. I see his resolve slipping away "why?" he asks stubbornly. " well, you've only known them a week, you don't have the proper equipment or safety precautions in your house for a child to live in let alone three, I'm guessing you haven't changed your ways so that also means no flings and I have not seen them for a while since you've been with them. Also I forgot have you spent the last five years looking after three babies, with a broken heart and them using all your time and devotion, having hardly any money and only one person to be there for you? I don't think so!" I shout, finally calming down. Cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment I rush out of the little café, hair whipping around me.

I speed-walk down the street and down a corner that has a little park at the bottom. I go and sit on the swing looking around the area that I find beautiful. There are little flowers painted on the wall, faded and dull but still hold all the joy from their painters, like the little artist's energy and feelings flowing through the paintbrush and onto the wall. Then a little white picket fence, worn down and disfigured but still intact, boarding a little rusty round-a-bout a slide and the two swings, one I'm currently sitting on. Every swing I take it makes a creaky sound but I'm used to that, living with my babies. People find this park horrible and out of use but I find it old-fashioned and full of character, in the little cracks on the floor or the faded paint and even the rust forming from being over used and the weather. It makes me happy and I'm glad that I found it, I used to sit here all the time when I was pregnant, away from all the noise and the bother and the life.

During my thoughts I don't notice somebody walk over and sit down on the swing. I am pulled out of my reverie when they swing, the chains squealing out to be heard. My head shoots up and I am met eye to eye with a certain Englishman. "William" I state then look back down, we sit in an awkward silence, then he speaks. "Tess…" my heart skips a beat, stupid nickname, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you went through all of this just because of me, the children …and you" he adds "went through all of this because I was scared of my emotions and once again I don't think things through before I say them. Tessa I will do anything, I understand that you want them in your house and I accept that. I will pay you monthly for the children too." He says gently. My head snaps up and I look into his eyes to see if he's joking but all I see is honesty and sincerity. I then add "You can have them every other week, if you're not busy and some weekdays but not until your apartment is child proof" Will nods at this. We talk a bit more then start talking about what we did over the past five years and what's happening in our family. Will says he's family our coming over to visit and says they must visit the children and me. I blush but agree. After a while I realize I'm going to be late to pick up the kids if I don't go no. I tell Will this and he says he will come with me. I agree and then we walk off to go and pick up OUR kids. It feels nice to be part of a family even if it's quite a dysfunctional one.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoyed my new chapter and please review! I had an even amount of fight or love so I decided both bye x**_


	5. Meeting The Family

CHAPTER 5

WILL POV

Family. The one word that I dread. Not the children or Tessa or even Jem. No my family, meaning my sisters, parents and worst of all grandmother. See my grandmother is not very umm… kind. She believes in having children AFTER marriage and all the other old traditions/ways. Kind of bad considering I haven't told them about the triplets. I'm expecting shouting matches and shocked faces. So I'm not excited about that but I'm going to have to put on a brave face.

TESSA POV 

Will's family are coming today and we are going to meet them, I just hope they act fine, I knew that if it was Jamie, I'd shout. I need to tell the children but I don't know their reactions. "JAMES, LUCIE, ELLA" I call, after a bit they all run to me, pushing and racing all the way before they stop just in front of me. "Jamie, El and Luce, I need you to be on your best behaviour ok?" they nod obediently. "Because we are going to visit your aunts, grandparents and great grandmother". Lucie squeals while Jamie and Ella simply smile. They then run off, ever more happy and content.

5 HOURS LATER

After screaming, shouting, back chatting and snoozing we are finally at the park, everyone dressed nice but casual, ready to meet the other Herondale's. I see the family on a table, talking and smiling, I face Will "you ready?" he asks. I nod and we go and get the children. Out the car all hand in hand we walk to the table. "Hello, mom, dad how was your flight? " Will asks his parents politely, while I stand their awkward with the children. Everyone looks up; greeting Will asking how is when Cecily asks "Tessa? How are you..." she trails of after seeing the triplets hiding behind my legs. "Yes, I'm fine actually" I reply kind of awkwardly. "Who are these kids then Tessa?" she replies "oh… um they are my children actually" I reply kindly. All of their shocked faces make me even more nervous. Until Will's mom asks another question "oh really? And what are your names dears?" she asks the triplets. I nod to them and they stand in front of me in a line. "I am James Nate Herondale" Jamie says. Everyone has shocked faces but oblivious as ever Lucie and Ella carry on speaking. "My name is Lucie Elizabeth Herondale" she says, finally "and I am Ella Cecily Herondale".

Everyone looks shocked at the children drinking them in. Then almost as one they all look to Will, who is looking at his shoes. "How did this happen? Why did we not know?" Will's father suddenly asks. Me and Will stutter out a probably unclear answer. Grandmother Imogen they says" shut up. You girl tell me, why did we not know?" Breathing out, I reply "Imogen, you did not know this because I didn't want you to know." I stubbornly say. "They needed a father figure though" she states, I laugh. "they did he's called Jem, Will's best friend, kind or ironic, anyway Will was not ready to be a father, he was cheating on me and we had broken up, I was sure he did not want to see me again, so I left" I reply.

Everyone is shocked but after a while Ella comes over to the children and says "hey, I am your auntie Ella" they smile while El gasps "that's my name" she states proudly. They all run to Ella and give her a big hug and after that happens everyone goes round saying who they are with the occasional gasp and laugh. I look to Will and he smiles I go up to him and give him a hug, he's shocked but then relaxes into it and hugs me tighter, I just return it. We are like that while everyone talks and for the rest of the day we hold hands.

It wasn't the perfect day, occasionally they are someone crying or arguing and many questions but in the end we left peacefully promising to meet tomorrow.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Sorry not much into it today. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. **_


	6. Moving And Crashes

Chapter 6

JEM POV

I haven't seen much of Tessa and the children really; I need to tell them something. It's a surprise and I can't wait to hear their reactions. So deciding I need to tell them I text Tessa and tell her to bring along Will, as he is my best mate.

TESSA POV

I recently received a text message from Jem asking to meet up with him, so I gather up everyone and drive to his flat.

"Why are we going to Jemmies'?" Lucie asks excitedly, she never liked secrets. I sigh, "I don't know baby, we will found out when we get there, OK?" I reply tiredly, since the Herondale's have been around, everything has been hectic lately.

When we finally get to Jem's flat, he's already a he door waiting, for us all we all give him a hug while Will does a handshake with him. Jem invites us all in and we sit waiting for him to reveal the 'good and bad news'.

"OK, everybody I'll start with the good news first; I'm getting engaged and I want you all to meet her!" he say rushed, yet excitedly. We all stand up and cheer and congratulate him. Then his frowns

"…but I'm going to move away from Shanghai" he says with less enthusiasm, we all go to hug him and I see Jamie, quickly wipe his eyes, he's always looked up to Jem.

"So who is this lovely lady? When will we meet her?" I ask, trying to change the subject. He smiles once again " her name is Fern Deniz and she will be around in…" he looks at his watch" 3 minutes" he says.

We all wait to meet Fern to greet her; all excited especially Will, as he had never met one of Jem's girlfriends before. "Tessa, can I speak to you?" Will asks me hesitantly. I nod, wondering why he's so shy, he isn't normally.

"Tess, I've been thinking recently, well ehh, I'm moving back to England and like, ehh , I would like it if you came with me too. I wasn't going to ask but as Jem's moving, I thought you would like a change of scenes? Maybe, a life with me too?" he asks rushing his mini speech.

I stand their shocked "Wait, you want me to move to England with you?" I ask, not sure if I heard him correctly. He nods, taking interest in his shoes. I laugh, joyously.

"Of course, I'll come to England with you! The children will be so excited…. I hope". Will pecks my lips and we walk back into the living room, hands connected.

WILL POV

Happy. I am so happy she accepted to go to London with me, especially know I'll be closer to the triplets too. We go in and I am meted to Jem hugging a girl, with dirty blonde hair, small and bright blue eyes that must be Fern. " Well hello I am Will, Jem's best friend and this is Tessa, my girlfriend" I say excitedly" and these are the triplets; James, Lucie and Ella" I greet her, we all smile and then I ask for everyone's attention. "Well me and Tessa, have some news of our own, do you want to say Tess?" I ask politely. She smiles and announces "me and the children are moving in with William, when we get back to London!" Everyone smiles apart from Ella. She runs off, I chase after her, unnoticed by everyone else." Ella, where are you going?" I shout after her. She carries on running, out the building and in front of a car…

_**That's it for a while, not to enthuastic about this story but I'm trying. Tell me shall she survive or die? All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Bye x**_


	7. Lucie's Clever POV

CHAPTER 7

LUCIE POV

All I hear is the wailing of the siren's as Ella is put into the ambulance, with a worried and curious crowd surrounding her. I feel tears running down my face as I hug Jamie. I can tell he's trying not to cry, as our sister is carted off to ST. Cecilia Yu.

Dad comes up to Jem and told him to look after us as he went into the ambulance with Mom. We'll be meeting Ella in the hospital, I hope she's okay. My oldest sister cannot die! She has always been there for me and if she's gone... well I don't know what I'll do without my sister to look after me, I'll just have James.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Jem, Jamie and I ran into the hospital while Fern went to park the car. Jem rushed up to the reception and spoke so fast I couldn't understand, I looked at Jamie and he simply shrugged, he was sniffling quietly, I knew why he hated hospitals. Also the fact that Ella might die.

Jem quickly made a move to a corridor, so I and Jamie went after him. We turned the corner to be met with Mom and Dad. They we're crying, so I went up to Dad and hugged him while Jamie went up to Mom. Then Jem asked the question on all our minds

"How's Ella?" he asked quietly. Mom sniffled so Jamie hugged her tighter.

"She's in surgery, she may not survive" Dad said sorrowfully.

And with that I started to cry even more.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Sorry not going to be updating soon cuz this isn't my computer. Bye x**_


	8. The Miracle Of A Heart

Chapter 8

WILL POV

Da dum, da dum, da dum, da dum, beeeeeeeeepppp…

That was all I could hear as my newly found daughter was in surgery behind closed doors. I could hear the faint beats of her heart until the machine stopped. My heart missed several beats as I turned to face Tessa as she cried silently in her hands, hearing it too. Hearing the commotion of doctors and nurses rushing around, trying to get her heart to beat once again. For her to live.

The world had slowed down as I tried to memorize my daughter, her ink black hair identical to mine, her pale skin, her small face and her lovely dimples. Her giant grey eyes, like Tessa's, that change when she's angry. Her little body shivering as she cried in pain and fear. As I tried to reassure her she would be fine. Her words to me as we got into the ambulance

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never had a daddy before and well I was afraid you would leave us. Are you going to leave us daddy?"

She had said it so bravely despite her pain.

"I'm never going to leave you ever again. I love you my little bird". I had gently whispered into her ear. She had smiled before slowly falling softly asleep because of the medicine.

It was the first time I had ever felt fear because I was never going to know one of my own children, my own flesh and blood. If only I hadn't been so selfish and a brat back then, then maybe I would have never made Tessa leave for Shanghai, forced her to not tell of her pregnancy in fear of rejection and of me. Maybe this all wouldn't have happened if I wasn't scared of loving someone.

I had let everyone down, my whole family.

All of this ran throughout my head as the doctor turned towards us, a wary look on his face, in support I gently wrapped my arm around Tess for comfort. She leans into my arms, fearing the news that could ruin her life, my life, our life.

The doctor reached us said those fateful words " Ella officially died at 5:48 PM" at this words Tessa broke down in tears but the doctor carried on "fortunately , we were able to revive her and she will be in ICU for a couple of months at least, until she gets better to be taken to a supportive wing. You will be able to see her once she's ready in her new unit". I had to admit I cried tears of relief as I would be able to know _all_ my children after all.

Tessa turned to with a huge smile on her face and simply gave me a giant hug, filled with happiness and tears of joy and other high emotions. I returned it fully with love.

We went off to tell everyone the good news that Ella would make it.

The last thing I heard was the gentle sound of da dum, da dum, da dum.

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Sorry for the really late update. Please review, what do you think about Fern? Ave Atque vale x **_


End file.
